When he found you
by Nightangels987Jackuiecutie
Summary: When Joker escapes from jail, and takes refuge in your house. How will you live, keep that secret, and STAY SINGLE? O O [And yes I know it only says 'Joker' But there isn't exactly a Reader Category... Enjoy your Joker x The reader (Female intended, but hey, I don't judge.)] Suggestions and Reviews Please!
1. He's gonna get you

**I just decided to start a new fanfic. I'm sorry for the one I never finished, and I'm working on it.**

 **But in the mean time, I want a Joker x The reader /Female\ Im making one.**

 **Y/N= Your name**

 **Y/C=Your Hair color**

 **Y/H=Your Height**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. /I wish I did\**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

It's not like i have a thing for this guy

PAGEDIVIDER

It's a rainy night in April, and you just sat down with a cool cup of coffee. There wasn't much to do, because (yeah, it was raining). You fumbled with your thick, Y/C, hair, attempting to put it in a braid.

Curious if cable was still on in this storm, You picked up the remote, and turned on the t.v.

You lazily flipped through the channels, landing on the news.

 ** _"It seems he's broken out somehow. We're going live at the Arkham Asylum."_**

 _"_ _ **Yeah. As you can see on this video, it shows the Joker escaping with the help of his goons. There is a major search going on for him. And, He is most likely armed and dangerous. Back to you Sharon."**_

"Wow. I hope he's not anywhere near me." You say, taking a sip of your coffee. You boredly stared at the television, as it advertised some bland looking foods.

You stood, and walked into the kitchen setting your mug down on a counter, and you nearly jumped out of your skin at the horrifying pound on your door. You walked to the door (still shaken up), and looked through the peek hole. No one was there. You slowly unlocked the door, and frowned as it creaked open. After a long pause, a figure came through the door, and you were knocked over, and pinned to the ground.

You could barely see, untill a face met yours. **_Joker!_** * _How did he find me? And what were the odds that he came after I found out, to_ _ **MY**_ _house of all places?!* You thought._

 _He was smiling an evil smile, that made you cringe._

"What do you want with me you criminal?" You asked _._

 _"I am taking refuge. You are going to keep me safe from the po-pos!"_ He said.

"No you're not in my house. Depart from my house now." You say.

The Joker frowns, as he pulls out a handgun, and places it to your forehead.

You whimpered, as you gave in. "You can stay here just please, don't hurt me."

He smiled, as he put the gun in his pocket. "What do you want me to do? I don't-"

"Know how. I know. But all you need to do is live your life normally, but you'll have your own Joker!"

You didn't want to get killed -Especially by the Joker because he'd make you want to die faster- So you pushed down all of the fear that was threatening to jump out of your throat; and you delt with it.

"Great. My house is the new Hell."

"What is your name, anyway?" He asked.

"Y/N is my name."

"Cute name."

"Please get off of me now."

"Why, you not lovin' this bod?"

You scowled.

"Alright." He said, slowly standing, pulling you up with him.

You didn't know much about the Joker, except he's evil, and he kills innocent people. He wasn't normal - looking person. His skin (Or was that even skin, or paint?) was a pale - white, and - oh god. He's staring at you.- His attire also was very fitting for someone of his "Profession". You couldn't help but notice his muscles - Oh his muscles-

He knew you were staring at him. "You're not too shabby yourself beautiful."

"Don't call me that."

He chuckled, as began to uncomfortably pat your cheek.

"We're gonna have so much fun."

 _ **TBC...What will happen next? Time will tell!**_

Reviews are appriciated!


	2. He will make you,

_**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING, And I honestly have no excuse. I should have been writing, but I kept putting it off. I am sorry fellow readers, and I now promise to keep writing sooner. ~I hope this chapter is good~ *Smiles* Let's see what this mad man does next! Enjoy the chapter, and,**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER~ No I don't own anything but the idea to write this. This stuff 'ain't mine!_**

(A.N.~ This chapter is when it starts getting real,)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

He smiles at you, causing you to turn away. He let out a weird chuckle, and began to explore your house. "Umm... What're yo-" You started, realising what. He had just threatened you with a gun, you were slightly scared and hoped he wouldn't hurt you any more than his presence did. He searches your kitchen, mainly your fridge. You decided to ignore him and get your mind straight. He had came into your house, and forced you to let him stay. At this thought, he slowly enters the living-room. "I just had a thought, I'm gonna rob a bank! I Haven't done that in a while..." He blurted.

Your mind burned with one question, " **Why**?" He had just escaped somewhere where he was imprisoned for this tupe of stuff, and now he wanted to do it again. Not to mention he had a warrent out for his re-arrest. But you'd expect these type of insane things from this man who invaded your home, The Joker.

He grinned, probably at noticing you thinking anout the topic. He then said, "And, I want you to come with me. Wait, scratch that-" He started, and aimed his gun at you, "You are **going** to help me! " He continued. And with that, you almost fainted. He wanted **YOU** to help him **ROB** A **BANK!** You had a perfect record! No run-ins with the law, no splotches or stains on your record. Now he wanted to mess that up. What if you were caught? Yeah, The Joker was really good at escaping the police, but this was bad. Knowing that you've robbed a bank, threatened people; how would you even live with yourself?! All these things aside, this Crazy man was making you do it.

You'd most likely die if you didn't do as he wished. So with the most intense fear you've ever had, you asked, "Whay should I do?" He layed his simple plan on you. You'd grab all of the money, you'd threaten the people at the counters. He'd threaten the bystanders, making sure no one called the cops or sounded the alarm. You took a deep breath, and mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to do. In no time, you were in the passenger seat in his car, and he sped ~past the speed limit~ to his where he would rob. He pulled the car in the front, and he immediately handed you a gun, a mask, and gave you a sadistic smile. "Here we go!" He yelled, practically dragging out his car, and into the bank with people already shreiking in fear.

 _ **~And thank you to whatever reader gazed and glimpsed upon my story! Please review, and give me your thoughts and Ideas~They'd be appreciated~ And again, sorry for waiting this long to update this story. I will make sure to update within one week or writing a new chapter. Stick around to get more after this CLIFHANGER!~**_


End file.
